The dogs: A Huskies Dream (Series 1 Book 1)
by XxBlazepeltxX
Summary: (NOTE: THIS IS LIKE WARRIORS BUT WITH DOGS AND DIFFERENT CHARACTERS/CLANS LEL) A young husky, two apprentices, and a prophecy with the fate of the clans. Jack, a puppy-pet, is asked to join FireClan. He must learn the way of the warriors. I suck at summaries. Rated K for mild violence and action. I write this like a year ago so its pretty bad xD
1. Allegiances

Note: While this is based off of warriors, I still give full credit to the Erin Hunters for the concept of the story. Enjoy!

* * *

The Dogs

A Huskies Dream

By XxBlazepeltxX

FIRECLAN

Leader Goldenstar

Deputy Lionfoot app:Spottedfur

Medicine dog Pinkcoat

Warriors Frostball app:Twistedfur

Patchstripe

Blackheart app:Redfur

Wildflower app:Silverfur

Apprentices Spottedfur

Twistedfur

Redfur

Silverfur

Elders Halfeye

Halfear

WATERCLAN

Leader Smallstar

Deputy Boneflame app:Dustyfur

Medicine dog Deathberry app:Blueberry

Medicine dog apprentice Stoneberry

Warriors Darktooth

Clawfeather app: Smokefur

Sharptail app:Scarfur

Darkfeather app:Cloudfur

Heavyfang

Largeclaw

Apprentices Scarfur

Smokefur

Dustyfur

Cloudfur

Stoneberry

EARTHCLAN

Leader Brightstar

Deputy Sandpool

Medicine dog Brightflight

Medicine dog apprentice Cherryblossom

Warriors Duskheart

Bushtail Fuzzyfur

Flintwing

Pebblepearl app: Flowerfur

Goldleaf

Voleheart

Apprentices Cherryblossom

Flowerfur

Fuzzyfur

Elders Lilyfern

AIRCLAN

Leader Swiftstar

Deputy Nightstripe

Medicine dog Spottedflower

Medicine dog apprentice Blueberry

Warriors Longcoat

Brownwish app:Foxfur

Twistedpelt app: Midnightfur

Bluecloud app:Ravenfur

Thornflame

Apprentices Ravenfur

Blueberry

Foxfur

Midnightfur

Elders Molefoot


	2. Prologue

Prologue

The leader sat in the middle of the clearing. The bright sun shone down on her thick golden pelt. She didn't expect one of her warriors to burst into the clearing all of the sudden.

"Goldenstar!Goldenstar!" A large beagle with a voice like dropping pebbles burst into the clearing, the expression in her dark brown eyes both excited and worried.

"What is it, Wildflower?" The leader -Goldenstar- asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." Wildflower started.

"Should we tell the rest of Fireclan?" Goldenstar asked.

"Uh...no. Not yet. I just need to speak with you in private."

"Oh. ok...Just, let me bring Lionfoot."

"Sure,Goldenstar." Wildflower,and almost all of the Fireclan dogs, knew that

Goldenstar and Lionfoot both had a crush on each other. Which was, one of the reasons why the tall chocolate lab with big paws was the deputy.

After Goldenstar got Lionfoot, the three dogs, Goldenstar,Lionfoot and Wildflower, went into the leader's den to talk.

"So,Wildflower, What's up?" Goldenstar asked.

"There's something I need to tell you guys…"

"Should we get Pinkcoat?" Goldenstar asked. Pinkcoat was the medicine dog of Fireclan. Ever since Airclan found the Moonfall, and since the medicine dogs of the clans started having dreams from Skyclan, medicine dogs were much more important.

"Uh...sure. I can get her." Wildflower said as she backed slowly out of the leader's den.

"No, allow me." Lionfoot said as he darted to the medicine den.

"Hello, dogs," Pinkcoat said as she walked into the den. The small, pink, fluffy poodle was the medicine dog. She cared for all the sick dogs, as well as receiving messages from the great clan of Skyclan. Skyclan was the clan of dead dogs. Not many dogs have went to Skyclan since the clans have been created, but the dogs that have are a Fireclan dog named Threeleg, an Earthclan elder named Saptail, and an Waterclan warrior named Gingerheart.

"Hello, Pinkcoat. How are you?" Goldenstar asked.

"Great! The herbs are well stocked. So, what do you need, Wildflower?"

"Well… There's this dog...And I was wondering...maybe he can join Fireclan?"

"Wildflower." Goldenstar stated. "You know that there are many dogs out there who want to join Fireclan. You know we can't let them."

"But this dog doesn't want to join, he would just be a good addition to our clan."

"She might be right." Pinkcoat said. "I have gotten a message from Skyclan…"

"What is it?" Goldenstar asked urgently.

"They said...The non-wild wolf shall keep the blood from spilling… what do you think that means? What did the dog you saw look like, Wildflower?"

"He was a husky...A non wild wolf…."

"Take me." Goldenstar stated suddenly.

"What?" Wildflower asked surprised.

"Take me to him. I need to see this dog."

"Ok...follow me…"

And saying that, Wildflower, Lionfoot, Pinkcoat and Goldenstar left the camp in search of the non-wild wolf.


	3. Chapter 1

1

The bird was only a couple of feet away. Jack leaped at it, but was too loud and the bird flew away the second before Jack could grab it. Jack blamed his bright red collar. It had jingling metal tags which clanked against each other loudly whenever or wherever he moved. His brother, Max, must have heard his jangling tags outside, because he leaped out of the open window of the twoleg den and into the fenced yard.

"Hello Jack." The Smokey black husky with amber eyes said. "How are you? Watcha doin'?"

"I was trying to catch that bird...but my stupid collar…" Jack groaned

"That sucks." Max said, though Jack could tell his brother didn't really care.

"Yeah. If only I was I wolf. Or some sort of wild dog." Jack said.

"Y'know, I've heard some rumor that there are some wild dogs in this forest. They sharpen their claws on dog bones, and eat raw animals." Max said, scared.

"Sounds great!" Jack said.

"What do you mean? It's awful!" Max looked into Jack's bright blue gaze, and saw no fear.

"Actually, It sounds great! who told you?"

"Rosie." Rosie was the basset hound next door. She was always keeping up with the news around town. "Anyway, I'm going inside. You're starting to scare me." Jack saw Max trot inside.

"Suit yourself." Jack mumbled to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a loud scuffling in the forest. Probably a chipmunk. Jack thought. He loved to catch prey. His favorite type was birds, but he also liked chipmunks too. He dropped into a classic wolfs hunter crouch and stalked into the bushes. He took a deep sniff, then realised something. It wasn't a chipmunk. It was a dog. But it wasn't a normal dog. This dog didn't smell of humans. This dog smelt like the forest, and other dogs. She smelt like birds and, and rabbits. She even smelt a bit like blood. The blood of dogs, prey, and herself.

This wasn't your ordinary dog.

This dog was one of the wild dogs Max was talking about.


	4. Chapter 2

Scared,Curious, and excited all at once, Jack froze. He didn't dare move. Slowly, he creeped forward into the bushes the dog was hiding in. "Hello?" He asked nervously. He nudged the dog with his muzzle, and she didn't seem to be moving. Then, he heard the dog whisper something.

"Should I do it, Goldenstar?"

Jack didn't hear any response. _Who's Goldenstar?_ He thought. Suddenly, the dog darted out of the bushes and behind Jack. Jack whipped his head around to see the mysterious dog. She was a large beagle with big paws, ruffled fur, and floppy ears.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Jack.

Jack didn't want to ask nervous, so he gave a sharp reply. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." The dog had a voice like pebbles in running creek. "Who are you?"

"My name is Jack. I live here in the twoleg pla-"

"I know where you live." The dog stated. "I've seen you hunting in our territory before."

"Territory?" Jack asked. So she was a wild dog!

"Yeah. And your hunting in it. And by warrior code, that's not allowed."

"Well...I'm sorry...What's your name?"

"My name's Wildflower. I was made a warrior of Fireclan only a couple moons ago." The beagle said proudly.

"Wild...flower?" Jack asked. Do wild dogs have special names? Jack wondered.

"Yeah. Wildflower. Each dog gets a name that represents themselves. My name is Wildflower. When I was an apprentice, My name was Wildfur. Goldenstar named me Wild because of the way I acted. I earned my warrior name,Wildflower, because I stood out from other dogs,er, , I guess all dogs stand out and are different but..."

"Who's Goldenstar?" Jack interrupted Wildflower.

"Goldenstar, she's the leader of my clan, Fireclan. Her warrior name was Goldenheart, because she had a kind, gentle heart of gold. Also, she has glossy, long, golden fur that flows down her body. Then she became the leader of Fireclan: Goldenstar."

"Oh."

"So...Uh...be right back." Wildflower said as she disappeared again through the bushes. Whats was that for? Jack wondered. Then he saw Wildflower come back, this time with four other dogs,a red setter, a chocolate lab, a small pink poodle and a golden retriever. The golden retriever stepped forward.

"Meet some of your new clan mates." She said.


	5. Chapter 3

3

"Jack, meet Redfur,Lionfoot,Pinkcoat, and Goldenstar." Wildflower said, pointing with her tail to the 4 dogs. The golden retriever stepped forward.

"Hello. I'm Goldenstar. You must be Jack. I've heard a bit about you from Wildflower. So, you want to join our clan?"

"Goldenstar." Wildflower stated. "I don't think you understand. He didn't say he wanted to join our clan. He said it silently. By the way he acts and talks and stuff."

"I see." Goldenstar said. "So Jack. I can see your a husky. Your bread off of wolves, right?"

"Yeah." Jack woofed. "But aren't we all?"

"Yes, we are." The small pink poodle stepped forward. "My name is Pinkcoat. I am the medicine dog of Fireclan. It may sound weird, but I too am a descendant of wolves."

"So, Jack." The chocolate lab stepped forward. "What I think Goldenstar is trying to say, is that Pinkcoat got a prophecy from Skyclan the other day."

"Yeah." Goldenstar said.

Nothing made any sense to Jack. Skyclan? Prophecies? Chocolate labs? He knew the answer to the last one was simple. "Uh...who are you?" Jack asked.

"I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My names Lionfoot. Skyclan is the land of dead dogs, and a prophecy? Well, you can figure that one out." Jack heard Goldenstar chuckle.

"What was the prophecy?" Jack asked.

"They said." Pinkcoat started. "The non-wild wolf shall keep the blood from spilling. That means you, Jack. You are the non-wild wolf."

"But how do you know?" Jack asked surprised. "What if it was my brother? Or some other husky?"

"We know it had to be you, Jack. Your brother, Max, is too wimpish. And there are no other huskies in town!" Wildflower stated.

"What about Bluecloud? And Stoneberry? And Pebblepearl?And Boneflame? Their all huskys!" The red setter(that must be Redfur Jack thought) blurted.

"Bluecloud and Pebblepearl are huskies,yes, but they are in Airclan and Earthclan. Stoneberry's a malamute, and Boneflame is a samoyed." Goldenstar stated.

"You should really know your dog breeds." Lionfoot added.

"Sorry, Lionfoot." Redfur mumbled.

"Its ok. You're still just an apprentice." Lionfoot said gently.

"But… what do you want from me?" Jack asked the dogs.

"We want you to join us." Wildflower said.

"Think, Jack." Goldenstar started. "You can catch all the prey you want, live in the forest with all of the dogs, and feel so free and happy. I remember when I joined the forest. It was the best thing that I have ever done!"

"And," Lionfoot added. "You will have quite a lot of fun. Yes, there will be danger, and blood,"

Jack gulped.

"But it will be amazing." Lionfoot ended.

"We will give you some time to think about our offer." Goldenstar said. "I will send some dogs to come back in two days to hear what your choice is."

And saying that, the dogs left back into their home in the forest.


	6. Chapter 4

4

Jack walked into his twoleg house. He needed to speak with Max. He padded around the rooms until he found Max lying on the couch, snoring. Jack prodded Max with his paw. "Max" He whispered. "Max, get up."

Max slowly opened his eyes. "Huh? What?" He asked sleepily.

"I need to speak with you." Jack stated.

"Fine. But make it quick. I had a dream about delicious bones…"

"Yeah whatever. Listen, You know the wild dogs you were talking about?"

"Yeah. What about them?"

"Well...I met some of them."

"You did?!" Max bolted off of the couch surprised. "What did they do?! Did they rip you apart, limb by limb?"

"What does it look like?" Jack asked annoyed. Jack would probably be able to join the FireClan dogs, but Max would definitely not.

"They...didn't?"

"Yeah."

"So… what did they do?"

"They asked if I wanted to join their clan."

Jack heard Max gasp. "Would you do it?"

"Maybe. They left me to think about it."

"I wouldn't do it if I were you." Max said, licking his paws. "Its dangerous out there."

"For you, maybe, but I think I'll be fine. They said they would come back in two days to hear my choice. Should I say yes?"

"Your choice. Personally, I like it in the soft life of a pet, but I don't know. We may be brothers, Jack, but we are quite different. You may want to go, but I'm fine here."

"They also got a prophecy, and they said the non-wild wolf shall keep the blood from spilling… Do you think that it's about me?"

"Of course!" Max barked. "If you want to go, you can go. You might be a big benefit to their clan. I, on the other hand…"

"Don't worry, Max. I'll visit you. And all of the dogs. Well… some of them. I might only be able to visit two or three, because my home is in the forest. I promise I'll visit you… and Rosie. Just, don't tell anyone where I went. Say I got run over by a car or something."

"Ok…" Max said nervously.

"I'm gonna do it." Jack said.

"Great! Good for you. I prefer it here, though."

"I know…" Jack said sadly. It was gonna be different not having Max next to him all the time. They were litter mates, never separated. But he would meet new dogs, and make new friends. Like Wildflower, and Redfur.

Jack jumped on the couch and curled up next to Max. He then went to sleep.

Lol I write this story like a year or 2 ago its so badddd idek why you like it xD


	7. Chapter 5

5

It was the day. Jack said goodbye to Max, and walked out the door to wait for the dogs to come. He knew he was doing the right thing. He wanted this. It would just be… different. He would visit Jack and Rosie, but he would also need to stay with his clan.

Suddenly, he heard the bushes shake, and two dogs came out. Lionfoot and a bernese mountain dog.

"Hello Jack." Lionfoot said in his deep, wise tone. "How are you?"

"Great, thanks." Jack replied.

"Good. Have you made your decision?" Lionfoot asked.

"Yes. I would like to join FireClan." Jack replied proudly.

"Perfect. This is Patchstripe. He is one of the warriors here in FireClan." Lionfoot gestured to the bernese mountain dog with his tail.

"Nice to meet you, Jack." Patchstripe said.

"Hi." Jack said.

"So, Jack, you need to learn a bit about being a clan dog first." Lionfoot stated. "Learn the basics. There are four clans. We are FireClan. The other clans are WaterClan, AirClan and EarthClan. EarthClan and AirClan are pretty ok, it's WaterClan you might want to stay away from. They aren't the nicest dogs…" Lionfoot said. "Anyway, you also need to learn the positions. When you join FireClan, you will probably train as an apprentice. Apprentices learn how to become a warrior. They have a mentor, who trains them. One of the warriors, Blackheart, mentors Redfur, who you saw the other day. I mentor Spottedfur. All of the apprentices end with -fur until they get their warrior name."

"Do you have an apprentice?" Jack asked Patchstripe.

"Well, I did have one apprentice, Wildfur. She became a warrior, who you now know as Wildflower.I'll probably get another apprentice sometime soon. Anyway, lets get to camp, shall we?"

"Yes." Lionfoot answered. "Lets go."

Patchstripe and Lionfoot darted into the forest.

"Wait for me!" Jack shouted as he raced after them.

Jack huffed and puffed. Lionfoot and Patchstripe were really fast. Jack paused for a bit to get his energy back, and then darted towards the dogs again. He suddenly paused. He had entered a clearing, and he saw Patchstripe and Lionfoot.

There was only one problem.

Lionfoot was lying on the ground, motionless.


	8. Chapter 6

6

"What happened to Lionfoot?" Jack gasped.

"I killed him." Patchstripe simply replied.

"What! But you're both FireClan warriors! You can't kill each other!"

"Wild dogs can do whatever they want." Patchstripe snarled.

"B-but…"

"Don't you know the first rule to being a wild dog?"

"The rule is..uh…"

"To get power. And I took this chance to eliminate Lionfoot from the clan so I could take his place as deputy...hey! What are you doing?"

Jack was narling at Patchstripe's leg. "Get off, creep!" Patchstripe shook Jack off of his leg.

Jack growled. "Your a WaterClan dog!" He barked.

"What? WaterClan…"

"Lionfoot said that WaterClan dogs were evil. Your one of them!"

"Ah, so you have some knowledge, do you. Well, I could be a WaterClan dog. But you know what? I could also be an EarthClan dog. Or an AirClan dog. Even a FireClan dog."

Jack snarled. "I don't care who you are! Your putting FireClan to danger!"

Saying that, Jack leaped on top of Patchstripe. Patchstripe darted away.

"Nice try, Puppypet, but you'll have to be faster than that!"

Jack growled and leaped on Patchstripe again. This time, He clawed him deeply in the shoulder. Patchstripe fell to the ground.

Jack stood frozen. Did he just kill a FireClan dog? If he did, he would never be accepted into the clan! Suddenly, Jack heard a voice.

"You fight well, Puppypet. You have the true heart of a warrior."

Jack turned to see Patchstripe standing tall in front of him. He held the same smile he did when Jack first met him.

"What...But I thought you were evil…"

"Nope. He wasn't evil."

Jack turned quickly to see Lionfoot standing. He wasn't dead!

"Wait...What's going on here?" Jack asked.

"This, was a test. To see how you might react in such a situation. You did well, Jack. Now, Follow us to FireClan camp." Lionfoot said.

So then, The dogs walked deeper into the forest.

 **Lol this is basicly SSS Warrior cats xD Dun judge meh x3**


End file.
